


become naked before me

by DenaCeleste



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greece, Confessions, Discipline, M/M, Possessive Hannibal, Punishment, Secrets, stress position as discipline, use of a switch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5341505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenaCeleste/pseuds/DenaCeleste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William has been Hannibal's pupil for long enough to know better. The first rule was to have no secrets, and he's broken it. </p><p>Hannibal will get them yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	become naked before me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [XCuteAsHale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XCuteAsHale/gifts).



> For my Cutie, who has exams which are stressing her out, and requested: 
> 
> Ancient Greece: PhilosophyTeacher!Hannibal with Student!Will, with undertones of dom/sub, where Hanni uses both kind and painful measures to make sure that his student takes his lessons seriously. Extra points if its Top!Hanni and Bottom!Will!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this, min kjære! I did my best with it. *hug squeeze*
> 
> **Unless otherwise stated, all works are unbetaed. Please no public concrit. Please keep comments positive. Any private concrit can be directed to my Tumblr ask box.**

Will’s muscles trembled and strained. Any shift of his position and a switch laced his skin with pain. 

“You are far enough in your education to be beyond this sort of stunt, William.” Hannibal’s voice was steady, tone ice cold. “Can you tell me why you would ignore our lessons? Our rules?”

Will bit his lip, struggled to maintain the position his teacher required. When the rod holding one full bucket dipped to the left, the switch whipped through the air. He cried out, wobbled, found his balance again. 

“Silent, even now. What shame lies in your heart, that you would hide it from me?” The tip of the switch dragged over the ridges of his muscles, from his navel to just above his heart. “Hm?” 

The physical pursuits of his education were never really the difficult part. It was putting together philosophy, memorizing laws, coming to his own conclusions based on what knowledge he’d gleaned. He just wasn’t as good at finding the right words as his teacher. At drawing a crowd and causing people to listen. His father expected better of him. He expected better of himself, though not for the glory of his house and his name any longer. 

The glory he sought had little to do with his name, and everything to do with his teacher. 

“I lack your natural presence.” He hoped that confession would be enough. “It was brought to my attention by the other students.” Will clenched his jaw and the rod dipped to the right this time. 

“William,” Hannibal chided, and lashed at his right tricep. “What else? The actions of others are not what you hide from me. What was the first rule you agreed to obey when you came here to learn from me?” 

“Hide. Nothing.” Will hissed the words. It was so easy to agree to that when they first began, worldly teacher and naive student. He never would have guessed that it would come to this. That anything inside of him would need hiding. And yet, he felt it now. 

“I have you naked before me in body. I would have you naked in every other way as well. As you have yet to be honest after days of conversation, it has come to this.” The switch tickled under his arms, in turns helpful at keeping his form and painful for any failure. 

“Please, I beg you not to press this.” Will’s thighs shook, and his legs wanted so badly to give out. Tears leaked down his cheeks, but every time his chin dipped with the desire to avoid Hannibal’s gaze, that switch kept him from it. 

That gaze held him, dark and cold as the sea at night. “You will tell me. You will hide nothing. As you agreed.” 

“I wish.” He stopped, gulped, and water sloshed from the bucket. 

“You wish what? Finish your sentences with clarity, if you don’t mind.” His fingers curved around the shaft of the switch and Will couldn’t take his eyes off of it, even when it struck him for his silence. “Now, William.” 

“I wish to be more tha--than your pupil.” He bared his teeth at Hannibal, his tutor in every way but the one he wanted most. Hired by his father, but explicitly not the erastes that he’d coveted in the darkest parts of his heart. 

“More than my pupil? In what way? I thought I said to speak clearly.” Now Hannibal faced him, nose to nose, sturdy body so close to his own, quivering mess that it was. 

His secrets slithered out in a low whisper, so that Hannibal had to lean forward with his ear almost to Will’s lips. “I wish to be your eromenos. Your beloved. For you to have the right to touch me in that way, and for me to touch you in return. I wish to learn from you all the things you promised to teach at the start, but the shame in my heart is that I am selfish. I want more than what you give me.” 

Now revealed, skin aflame from torment and shame, Will questioned whether to drop the weight that crossed over his shoulders, unburden himself physically even as his humiliation was on view for the one person to see whom he’d hoped would never know. 

“Put down the buckets. Stand straight, chin up,” Hannibal ordered, switch held behind his back now. 

Will groaned as he lowered the buckets carefully, trying not to spill more than he had already. He set the rod over their tops, and braced himself for whatever rejection came next, chin up but his eyes down. 

A warm, calloused hand cupped his left cheek. The other caressed down his flank, then up, over until he cupped his shaft and balls. Will gasped, his hands fluttering at his sides, his heart racing. 

Hannibal pressed a kiss to his cheek, almost at the corner of Will’s mouth, and then whispered, “Look at me.” 

Will met that dark brown gaze, almost red in the firelight, and held his breath. 

“You are my beloved. As your heart has ached for me, so has mine for you.” His hands slid away from Will's body, the fabric of Hannibal's chiton rustling in the breeze that swept through the open room. 

His eyes stung anew, this time with tears of joy, and his cheeks ached from the breadth of his smile. 

Hand outstretched, Hannibal continued, “Come lay with me. I will teach you everything you wish.” 

Following on eager feet that barely touched the ground in his bliss, Will grasped his heart’s desire with both hands.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [Tumblr](http://denaceleste.tumblr.com)! Come flail with me about murder husbands and other fannish things!


End file.
